Meet the Others
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Who belong to Miltiades and Arethousa? How can Claim' get out of Tartarus? These are some of the questions mentioned in the first two books. Answers inside.Finished
1. Arethousa is missing

Disclaimer: Characters in the series do not belong to us.

(Khthonia) I'm NEVER letting you write the chapters again! You keep on talking in French! (Anily) Je peux parler de ce que je veux! (Khthonia sighs) Nevermind...

(few weeks/months later) (K) we decided to make it in all English. we changed all French to English, but in about the middle of the chapter, the translations are still there. 

CHAPTER1- ARETHOUSA IS MISSING...

"I'm home!" A girl yelled as she entered her house. She shrugged after waiting a few minutes without reply. She flopped on the couch and grabbed for the remote. She turned on the television and changed the channel to the news.

"- Arethousa Ague has been missing for three days. Her friends called yesterday after not seeing her for a while. She is thirteen years old, blond hair, about five feet tall, and during her spare time, she goes to wherever there is water. If anyone knows where she could be or have seen her, call us so we can alert her family of her bearings."A male reporter said.

"Yeah, yeah. A girl's missing- wait, Arethousa?! How can that be?" The girl said, surprised.

Leaving the television on, she ran out of the room and her home.

"Honey? Where did you go?" The girl's mother wondered as soon as the door slammed shut. 

The girl saw Arethousa's sister, Marie. "Hey! Where would she be normally?" She inquired as soon as she reached her. 

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Marie replied. 

"Arethousa! Where would she be?" The girl responded.

"In some place with a pool or a forest, most likely." Marie stated. 

"Thanks Marie." The girl thanked as she ran off again. 

"Arethousa, where are you?" She muttered as she started to the nearest forest after searching all the pools. "This isn't really funny, you know." 

"She's with Deathra and the guardians of The Siblings.." A voice on the wind said. 

"What? Huh. It must be nothing.." She shrugged. (What? Huh. It must be nothing.)

"Go west, young child. Go meet your siblings." Another voice said that seemed to be coming from the tree next to her. (Go west, young child. Go meet your siblings.)

"You are NOT hearing things, Winter. No one is talking but yourself." The girl muttered. Her name seemed to be "Winter". (You are NOT hearing things, Winter. No one is talking but yourself.) ("Winter".)

"Winter, go west! Do NOT disobey!!" A deeper voice said from the direction of the small stream.(Winter, go west! Do NOT disobey!)

"No one's talking, no one's talking... There isn't anyone here so there shouldn't be any voices..." Winter muttered, thinking she was imaging things. (No one's talking, no one's talking... There isn't anyone here so there shouldn't be any voices...)

"HELP!" A scared voice yelled. (HELP!)

"Who's there?" Winter inquired. (Who's there?)

"HELP! J I'M STUCK IN THE RIVER!" The voice replied. (HELP! I'M STUCK IN THE RIVER!)

Winter ran to the river where the voice had came from. "Where are you? I can't see you!" (I can't see you!)

"In the river!" The voice sounded muffled. Bubbles rose to the surface of the river. (In the river!)

"Ah!" Winter saw flailing arms under the water. She jumped in the river, took a deep breath, and dove under to try to save person.

The person was drowning was a slightly older than Winter was now, probably fifteen. The person was a female, black hair, medium tan, about five feet six, golden near-lifeless eyes. She didn't look anything like how most people around would.

Winter hurried. The female was almost at the bottom and the depth of the river was more than twenty meters deep. The life from the female's eyes were beginning to fade.

"Hurry, please..." The female pleaded. (Hurry, please...)

Winter reached the female and grabbed her wrist. She tried to swim up. "Try to swim!" (Try to swim!)

"I don't know how to!" She admitted. (I don't know how to!)

"Kick your legs" Winter said, both running out of air. (Kick your legs!)

The female nodded and kicked, helping them both to get up.

When they did, the female's eyes were a pale gray and her hair was blond.

"Who are you?" Winter asked, not noticing the change of her eyes or hair after a few minutes rest.

"My name is Sistine." She answered, now known as "Sixtine" or Sistine in English. (My name is Sistine Seline.)

"Sistine. Like the chapel? By the way, I'm Winter." Winter said, smiling a bit. (Sistine. Like the chapel? By the way, I'm Winter.)

"Yes, in fact, that's where my parents met. The Vitican city." Sistine responded to Winter's smile by showing her own. (Yes, in fact, that's where my parents met. The Vitican City.)

"So, Sistine, how did you get stuck in the river?" Winter was confused about that part. (So, Sistine, how did you get stuck in the river?)

"About that, well, I was just walking around near it when something pushed me in." Sistine admitted. (About that, well, I was just walking around near it when something pushed me in.)

Winter looked at her questioningly. Then she shook her head.

"Why were you here when I was drowning? Not that I'm not glad or anything. I'm just asking." Sistine wondered. (Why were you here just when I was drowning? Not that I'm not glad or anything. I'm just asking.)

"Well, I was looking for my friend. She's missing and I'm worried about her." Winter stated. (Well, I was looking for my friend. She's missing and I'm worried about her.)

"What's her name? I may be able to help." Sistine suggested. (What's her name? I may be able to help.)

"Her name is Arethousa Ague. Her family came from Greece." Winter said the last part after seeing Sistine wondering about the name. (Her name is Arethousa Ague. Her family came from Greece.)

"How does she look?" (How does she look?)

"Blond hair, about five feet tall, dark blue eyes, thirteen.." (Blond hair, about five feet tall, dark blue eyes, thirteen.)

"Um, sorry, haven't seen her around... Wait.." (Um, sorry, haven't seen her around... Wait..)

"What is it?" (What is it?)

"I think I saw her before three days ago here but just as I was about to talk to her, she disappeared. Then again, I could be wrong. Sorry." (I think I saw her before three days ago here but just as I was about to talk to her, she disappeared. Then again, I could be wrong. Sorry.)

Winter said it was all right and they continued talking about who they were and planned how to find Arethousa.


	2. and so has Miltiades

disclaimer in chapter 1. (Khthonia) No more Russian for me now. We're going back to English... that is, if I could find Anily... She was looking for me yesterday and now she's missing!

(weeks/months later) (K) changed Russian to English. the old translations are still there. 

CHAPTER TWO- AND SO HAS MILTIADES

"Hello? Hurry up! We need to get there early!" A boy stated as he closed a door to his friend's home. (Hello? Hurry up! We need to get there early!)

He sat down on the couch and started to read a magazine. He turned to the "Missing Persons" page without even noticing it. He read the first form:

"Miltiades Mark:

DOB-June 6, 1994 Age-fourteen Height-five feet Weight-one hundred lbs. Eye Color-hazel brown Last Seen-at school leaving for the woods

." (DOB-June 6, 1994 Age-fourteen Height-five feet Weight-one hundred lbs. Eye Color-hazel brown Last Seen-at school leaving for the woods)

"What in the-?! No way! He CANNOT be missing!!" The boy shouted surprised. (What in the-?! No way! He CANNOT be missing!)

He opened the door and ran out.

The woods. This was practically Miltiades' second home. The boy chuckled to himself a bit. This was where he met Miltiades. Miltiades had been in the woods for days and he was the one who told him how long he was gone and that his family was worried about him. The two quickly became friends.

Now, you can probably imagine the panic he was in now.

"Tristan... He is west... He's going towards L.A..." A voice whispered in his ear. (Tristan... He is west... He's going towards L.A...)

The boy, Tristan, jerked. He looked around him and saw no one. He sighed. "No one's here but you. Nothing to worry about." (No one's here but you. Nothing to worry about.)

Just as he said that, he heard something like reed pipes play from above him. At first he thought it was Miltiades but whenever Miltiades played them, it was a bit more sad than this one.

"Who's there?" A voice said when the pipes stopped. (Who's there?)

"T-Тristan." Tristan stammered, surprised he wasn't alone. (T-Tristan.)

"Why are you here?" The voice demanded, the reed pipes playing while Tristan spoke. (Why are you here?)

"My friend Miltiades is reported missing. Most of the time, if he is, I would find him here.." Tristan stated, trying to find the source of the voice. (My friend Miltiades is reported missing. Most of the time, if he is, I would find him here.)

"Miltiades? I met him. Vegetarian, hates seeing carnivores besides humans eat other animals. We met when we both running away from the city for a few days. Saw you find him, tell him that he was missing for weeks and he went back. Every now and then, though, he'd come back and we'd chat. No one ever asked for me since we ran away together, he said. I'd like to keep it that way." The voice muttered then began to play on his pipes again. (Miltiades? I met him. Vegetarian, hates seeing carnivores besides humans eat other animals. We met when we both running away from the city for a few days. Saw you find him, tell him that he was missing for weeks and he went back. Every now and then, though, he'd come back and we'd chat. No one ever asked for me since we ran away together, he said. I'd like to keep it that way.)

"Who are you?" Tristan wondered. How did this person know Miltiades? (Who are you?)

"Peter. Peter Paterson." Peter replied. (Peter. Peter Paterson.)

Tristan had a confused face right then. He knew that name but couldn't remember where.

"Peter Paterson and Miltiades Mark have been reported missing. Peter was born on February 3rd 1994 and Miltiades on June 6th 1994, meaning that both Paterson and Mark are eleven..." The reporter stated. (Peter Paterson and Miltiades Mark have been reported missing. Peter was born on February 3rd 1994 and Miltiades on June 6th 1994, meaning that both Paterson and Mark are eleven...)  


"You've been living in the woods for three years!?" Tristan exclaimed. (You've been living in the woods for three years?!)

Peter laughed. "Yes, three years. Three years living alone besides the times when Miltiades comes. Now, you're sure that he's missing?" (Yes, three years. Three years living alone besides the times when Miltiades comes. Now, you're sure that he's missing?)

"Positive... Uh, Peter, do you mind if you let me see you?" (Positive... Uh, Peter, do you mind if you let me see you?)

"Huh? Oh, um, sure." Peter sounded afraid. (Huh? Oh, um, sure.)

A figure quickly jumped down from the tree to Tristan's right and fell into bushes. The figure stood.

Peter was like four feet four with brown eyes and curly brown hair. At first, Tristan thought he was Miltiades. But then he saw that Peter had scars on his arms and a few on his face. Peter stepped out of the bushes and Tristan saw that his lower half was...

"You're half goat!" Tristan exclaimed. (You're half goat!)

"I'm a satyr." Peter stated. (I'm a satyr.)

After Tristan got over the fact that Peter was a satyr and that Miltiades was too, they were able to talk about how they would be able to find Miltiades.

"he wind said he was west, going to a city called L.A. in California. I suggest we go there." Peter suggested. (The wind said he was west, going to a city called L.A. in California. I suggest we go there.)

"And have myself become missing? I don't know." Tristan replied. (And have myself become missing? I don't know.)

"You could tell your family and then we could go," Peter said. (You could tell your family and then we could go,)

"I-I don't have family, actually. At least, none that are actually my family. Adopted. I guess I could tell one of my friends... OK. I'll tell someone then we could go." (I-I don't have family, actually. At least, none that are actually my family. Adopted. I guess I could tell one of my friends... OK. I'll tell someone then we could go.)

Peter gave a small smile. "Get going then." (Get going then.)

Tristan had trouble deciding which friend he would tell but finally decided to tell Jake, a boy with blond hair, hazel eyes and could do medicine so well for his age of fourteen. But then when he did, Jake decided he would come with them, which would be no problem because he lived alone and he often disappeared every now and then- it was a miracle that Tristan found him. Jake told him to meet him back at the woods while he told someone else.

"So where's this Jake?" Peter inquired, back in his tree playing his reed pipes. (So where's this Jake?)

"Wait-for-me!" Jake called, tripping over tree roots. (Wait-for-me!) He reached them panting. He stared up at Peter. "Never thought I'd see a satyr in my life," (Never thought I'd see a satyr in my life,)

Tristan laughed a bit as Peter climbed down. "Come on, healing boy. We don't have a lot of time." (Come on, healing boy. We don't have a lot of time.)


	3. Deathra Gets A Message

Disclaimer in chapter 1. A/N: (Khthonia) Now we'll try to have only English for the rest of the story. I wrote this one and Anily is working on the next one. Short, I know, sorry.

-

(Deathra's POV)CHAPTER THREE- DEATHRA GETS A MESSAGE

"Sixtine, comment avez-vous eu ces billets?" A voice said in French. (Sistine, where did you get these tickets?)  


"You can speak English, can't you? And I was going to New York anyway with someone but she decided not to come." Another replied.  


"A Ami? And I can but Pas bon." The first stated in half-English half-French. (A friend? And I can but no good.)  


"Winter, my friend was from America like me and the flight attendants know us. Either you try to talk English or I'll say that she forgot her English when she was there." The second stated.  


"OK. I'll try. But how will you explain why we look, how do you say, different?" The first, Winter, wondered.  


"Uh," The second voice paused and there was a sound like something being pulled out of a plastic bag. "Here, put these on."  


"A hat and sunglasses?" Winter sounded confused. "Sistine, what if they still know?"  


Sistine didn't say anything.  


I waited for someone to say something in the dream but when someone began to, their voice was faint.  


I opened my eyes, confused about it. I rubbed my head and back, both sore because I spent the night on a tree branch.

"Hey, sleepy head! Get down here! It's nine a.m.!" Arethousa stated.

"Coming." I muttered as I climbed down.

_"Sistine, I had this weird vision about a girl. She looked just like me but her hair was black."_ Winter's voice said in my head.

I jerked and lost my grip on the branch, falling about fifteen yards above the ground.

-----

My head hurts whenever something touches it since that fall- even days after. Well, when I woke up again, Inferno was in Phoenix form and was placing a few of her fiery feathers on me. When each one touched my skin, it grew brighter and the fire on it grew. When she had finished placing the tenth feather on me, my vision blurred and suddenly all I saw was red and orange flicking all around me.

"Ah!" Fire! I was surrounded in fire! I quickly sat up, gasping, just as the flames began to go down. I stared at Inferno. "What was that?!"

_The guardian can use their "element" to help the person they're watching over if they're hurt. Too bad it doesn't work both ways._ Inferno muttered.

"So you're fire?" I wondered.

Inferno nodded- it looks weird when a bird nods... _We're both fire, actually. Windstorm and Claimeral are air, Miltiades and his person is earth and Arethousa and her person are water._

"Oh." I stood as the fire went out. I grabbed the lion skin which, luckily, I took off before that accident. "Let's get going."

-----

_"You say the girl's name is Deathra? What type of name is that?"_ Sistine's voice inquired.

_"I don't know. Maybe that girl liked death-based things and they added the 'ra'. I mean, who knows?"_ Winter replied.

"I think that was the case." I whispered.

Arethousa cocked and eyebrow at me. "Did you say something?"

"Huh? Um, no." I think I was turning the shade of red that Inferno's feathers were.

Arethousa shook her head and turned we continued to walk.

Inferno was in the lead as her red-headed human self, fire as always dancing on her face. Miltiades was next, still a satyr- I guess satyrs don't really want to be fully human. Windstorm was next to him, trying out her human form: she had wild, wind-like (time to time I think that it _was_ air) pale-blond hair, pale skin, sky-blue eyes and she looked about four feet seven. Arethousa was more-or-less ahead of me than next, and being an Oceanid, there wasn't much change she was human like she was now. Dark black hair that shimmered in the light making you think it was a deep blue- maybe it was-, an olive-colored complexion and eyes even deeper than the deepest blue you've ever seen. I was starting to drag behind towards Luke, whose mind was wandering off.

_"Do you think you saw her somewhere? Deathra, I mean."_ Sistine still sounded confused.

_"I have a faint memory... Something having to do with my early childhood... Like when I was less than a year old... Deathra, this other girl that looked like us but had half blond half brown hair and I we looking over this, this pit. Deathra and the other girl decided to jump and looked to me to see if I wanted to go with them but I decided that something was wrong or that I was going to be needed out of the pit later on and left... Like I said, the memory is faint."_ Winter said.

_"Uh-huh. Never mind."_ Sistine muttered, sounding as if she regretted asking.

But I remembered that memory. It was from before we joined Kronos.

Was Winter a goddess? More importantly, is she my sister?

-----

"We need to get a faster way to get to L.A." Luke mumbled.

I nodded, fearing that if I spoke I would say what I was thinking.

"Stream?" Arethousa wondered, pointing to a small river nearby.

"Deathra is Hades' child- rivers, lakes, seas, oceans, those are all Poseidon's. Do you think it would be safe for her right now?" Inferno replied.

"I would suggest the air, since Zeus didn't fry us last time but I can't carry more than two people." Windstorm stated.

"Too bad there isn't a train or something when you need it." Miltiades muttered.

"LUKE!" A female voice yelled.

-----

In seconds, we were surrounded by, by... I couldn't tell who yet but there were silver arrows flying everywhere. Arethousa pulled out her own arrow and then the arrows stopped.

"Arethousa," Another female voice said, but this time it was more gentle- gentle but commanding.

Arethousa knelt quickly and her bow and arrows disappeared. "Lady Artemis. What brings you here?"

"Rise." The second voice- now everyone who didn't know (I think I was the only one) it was Artemis- replied. "Thalia said she felt a strong sense around here."

"A goddess, Lady Artemis." The first who now I clearly knew as Thalia reminded.

A goddess... But there are no- oh right. That will be me- Deathra, a daughter of Hades and Persephone.

Inferno said my thoughts for me. _The only other goddess here, Lady Artemis, is Deathra. But right now she's no more than a Demigod for scent, being turned mortal._

"No, not Deathra. Someone else." Thalia stated.


	4. Claimeral Meets the Other Dragons

Disclaimer in chapter 1. A/N: (Anily) Khthonia is working on the next one. Sorry if this one is short.

-

(Claimeral's POV) CHAPTER FOUR- CLAIMERAL MEETS THE OTHER DRAGONS

I was still shocked about finding out that I may have more siblings besides Deathra and the she was cursed when a roar interrupted Blood-Drinker from talking. Actually, it was more like two.

Themis looked shocked to hear them also. So shocked that she turned off our only light source by mistake.

"Uh, Themis, what was that?" I inquired.

"I-I d-don't k-know." She stammered.

The roars got closer.

"Can you turn on the lights again?" I don't want to face anything that could hurt me without seeing it first.

"T-they are on."

"If they are on, how come we're in the dark?"

"I don't know."

"Just great."

**Soul! She's back!** Flying-Claimer, for once, actually sounded well.

Soul-Collector? The dragon that Big Three used to get Deathra and I human?

**And there's another dragon with her. A male.** Blood-Drinker stated, her voice sounding dark and distrusting.

I decided to tell Themis what they said. "Flying-Claimer and Blood-Drinker say that one of those roars belong to Soul-Collector and the other is a male dragon."

"I think that Soul-Collector may be able to help Flying-Claimer so this may be a good thing." Themis replied, though her voice sounded anything but glad.

Soul and the male dragon roared again.

_**I still don't know I we should have came. **_A male voice muttered. That must have been the male dragon.

_**Even if it means seeing you-know-who again?**_ A female voice wondered. Flying-Claimer said that it was Soul.

_**If you put it that way... Maybe.**_ The male dragon replied.

_**You're impossible!**_ Soul-Collector nearly yelled.

_**Mm... Thanks.**_ He mumbled.

_**That's one reason why I don't like you.  
**_

_**Thanks again.  
**_

_**We're acting like Miltiades and Arethousa. Except I'm supposed to be the one that says thanks and you're the one who is supposed to say I'm impossible.  
**_

_**Then, you're impossible.  
**_

_**Ugh!  
**_

_**You were supposed to say "thanks".  
**_

_**Never mind... Let's just see where Flying-Claimer and Blood-Drinker are.  
**_

_**They're less than half a mile in front of us.  
**_

_**How can you see without the lights?  
**_

_**If I'm you-know-who's guardian, well before Miltiades, and we're both Earth, what do you think?  
**_

_**Oh. So how do we get some lights?  
**_

I felt Blood-Drinker's eyes stare at me. **Should I make some light?**

I stared at her- or where I thought she was- confused. **OK, go ahead.**

Blood-Drinker gave a small laugh- I think it was at my confusedness.

I felt a sudden steam of heat above me and I thought something was burning... Wait... Oh my gods, a fire right above me! I didn't know that dragons could breathe fire! Well, I've heard that some could in some fantasies but I didn't know there were some that could- heck, I didn't even know that there were dragons!

_**What the-?**_ Soul shouted.

**Soul! You're back!** Claimer replied, exuberant.

_**Claimer? B.D.? I can't believe it!**_ Soul said as- or more- exuberant as Claimer.

'OK, how did Blood-Drinker become B.D.?' I thought. 'Why not keep it at Blood? And how come it's harder for me to hear Soul and the other dragon even though they're so close to me?'

I turned to Themis. She looked calm but I bet she was even 0.001 scared. Or less. Right now, I was just shocked.

**Who's the boyfriend?** Blood half joked.

_**He is NOT my boyfriend. He's a guardian like us.**_ Soul replied in the way that proved she was angry at Blood for saying that.

"Excuse me, but do you mind getting closer? I like to see who I'm talking to." I asked.

Soul and the male said that they didn't mind and they -er- walked -I seriously don't know how they moved- towards us.

I carefully studied them- if I didn't concentrate every bit of my attention I may have fainted.

Soul-Collector looked like a serpent: almost exactly like a snake but she had four legs/arms that ended in talons, wings that were like 100 or 1000 times larger than a bat's, eyes that were -surprise!- blood red and scales that seemed to have faces of the dead appear and disappear on it. I guess that's why she was named Soul-Collector.

The male seemed to be missing the one thing that Soul, Claimer and Blood all had in common- his eyes were snowy white instead of blood red. He looked like a snake also but he lacked the back two legs- but the front two still ended in talons. His tail reminded me of a rattlesnake's when it was warning predators- except the rattling, I mean. And he was also missing something else that the others had in common- wings. His scales were the color of freshly turned dirt- a muddy red.

"OK... go on with your chat." I know most people would be scared of someone with blood red eyes but I was more scared of how the male dragon's eyes were as white as snow and how they reminded me of someone I knew- I think from way back in the 1800s when I was born.

They continued as if I didn't even interrupt.

**So who are you? We can tell you're the guardian of the boy.** Blood said.

_**Lava-Earth. Who are you two?**_**  
**

**I'm Blood-Drinker and the one that is clearly sick is Flying-Claimer. Deathra's and Claimeral's.**

While they talked, I thought about how I was going to get Deathra's curse gone and Flying-Claimer better. And where I heard the name Lava-Earth before.


	5. We Fall Towards Death Literally

Disclaimer in the first chapter. A/N: (Khthonia) Sorry if this is short. Anily is working on Russian boy's chapter. (Anily) Don't you mean Tristan? (Khthonia) Whatever. (Anily) Just read the chapter.

-

(Winter's POV)CHAPTER FIVE- WE FALL TOWARDS DEATH... LITERALLY

I felt that there was something... different, about Sistine. She gave off a... godly, presence. But, she couldn't be a goddess... Could she? I mean, what god would go to the mortal realm just to help a girl who is looking for her friend? I tried to think of a French myth that may do that but none came. German-nope; Tagalog-none; Asian-zip; European-uh, no; both Americas- zilch. For a girl named after a season, I know my mythology and so far I couldn't think of any that would do this.

"Try Greek." Sistine suggested, staring out the window of the plane.

"What are you talking about?" I hadn't said anything since that morning- it was five p.m. now- and neither had she.

"Never mind." Sistine continued looking down.

I stared at her confused then looked behind us. We were at the very back of the plane and the seats in front of us were empty. There was an emergency exit behind us that wouldn't turn on an alarm if opened. I shook my head- Sistine wouldn't have brought me on the plane to throw me off it and let me fall to my doom... That thought made an image that looked like me appear in my mind- at first I thought it was of Deathra, whom I had been having dreams of whenever I slept but this girl had half brown half black hair. A name entered my mind: Claimeral Persephone Hades. Then Deathra's full name entered my mind again: Deathra Persephone Hades. Were these two related? Was I related to them?

-----

A girl with black hair and deep blue eyes asked if she could sit with us. Sistine glared at her from the corner of her eyes but said yes. The girl said her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare and she was heading back to her home near the Hover Dam after her visit to France. She spoke so fast that I had trouble understanding her. Before I could even say one word, she was blahing on about this boy she met there and how he was wearing a _lion_ skin and had a sword in his had- she also said that she felt that she knew him before...

Well, at least that they may have the same father.

"Take off your belts." Sistine ordered, interrupting Rachel.

She said it in a tone that we didn't dare to disobey and we quickly removed them.

"Now take the safety device and put it on. Winter, keep your thoughts away from death as much as possible."

I nodded as we put them on. When I finished, I noticed that Sistine didn't put hers' on.

"Get ready to jump." She walked over to the exit and opened it. A large gust of wind slammed Rachel and I to the other side of the plane but Sistine still stood. "Father, you know that she needs to be allowed to jump. Besides, if you don't, I'm not saving myself." She whispered. The wind became gentle and the sky cloudless unlike how it was when she opened the door- dark heavy rain clouds everywhere.

Rachel and I walked over towards Sistine who grabbed our arms, linking us together, and we all jumped.

-----

Maybe you sky-dived before. Take that, remove the parachute and vest, replace it with the cushion of a airplane's seat, jumping from over the height of 200 miles and the landing target is a forest, then you got what was happening to us. Rachel and I were yelling in fear while Sistine just kept on smiling towards the sky above.

"Sistine, what were you thinking?!" I yelled.

"I was thinking you will thank me when we land!" Sistine replied.

"Yeah, thanking you for killing us!" Rachel said, tough not meaning it.

Sistine rolled her eyes and moved into an upright position, pulling us into it too. "I suggest you close your eyes."

Rachel and I looked at each other thinking that Sistine wanted us dead then closed our eyes.

A few seconds later...

(A/N: guess what's going to happen after they land then you can continue... not like I expect you to guess)

"OK, open them." Sistine let go of our arms and then Rachel and I really thought she was letting us fall to our deaths...

But when we opened them, we were on solid ground.

"How...?" I looked at Sistine in confusion.

"Rise." A firm female's voice said. "Thalia said she felt a strong sense around here."

"A goddess, Lady Artemis." Another replied, possibly Thalia.

_The only other goddess here, Lady Artemis, is Deathra. But right now she's no more than a Demigod for scent, being turned mortal. _Yet another female voice stated, this one in my head.

"No, not Deathra. Someone else." Thalia stated.

"Artemis, my half-sister, it is me, Athena." Sistine replied. We walked towards the voices as she spoke.

Artemis? Athena? The Greek goddess of night and the hunt and the goddess of wisdom and crafts? Wait, I was traveling with a goddess?! Oh man, I think I'm gonna faint...

When we saw the people, I first noticed that the girl Deathra was there. Then I noticed someone else...

"Arethousa!" I nearly yelled. S-er-Athena smiled at me as I hugged Arethousa and Deathra looked at me questioningly.

"Winter! What are you doing here?" Arethousa wondered. I was surprised that she was speaking English but I didn't notice it then.

"I was looking for you. Most of the town's gone crazy looking for you! Which reminds me... Oh man, now I'm in the missing persons ads for sure!" I muttered. "Who's everyone?"

Now Arethousa looked surprised that I was speaking English. "She's Deathra, that's Inferno"-she pointed at the redhead girl-"Windstorm"-she pointed at the blond haired girl whose hair was moving wildly even thought there was no wind-"Luke"-at the boy with the scar on his cheek-"Thalia"-at the girl with black hair in a braid with a bow in her hand-"Lady Artemis"-I expected a female a bit older but she was a twelve year old (at least on the outside) with amber hair-"and Miltiades. Wait, where is he?" She looked around us, looking for him. "Huh. He was here a minute ago."

"Right here." A male-Miltiades-said. He stepped out from behind a tree. He was about five feet tall, had hazel brown eyes and curly brown hair. He was wearing clothes from Russia.

Arethousa was beginning to gape but stopped herself.

"What's your full name?" Deathra asked- completely off the topic they were talking about before we showed ourselves.

"Winter Alienor." I answered, confused about the question.

"I think otherwise. Your name is Soulbina Persephone Hades, sister to me and Claimeral Persephone Hades." Deathra corrected. "That's the only way you would be friends with Arethousa- at least, great friends. Inferno has been watching me since I was turned mortal but it became her 500th year and had to be reborn. Windstorm had been watching Claimeral until Claim' got sent to Tartarus. Arethousa has been watching you but then I asked for her to come with us west to L.A. I don't know who Miltiades was watching and he can't tell me until we meet him. Also, Arethousa is an Oceanid that joined the Hunters, Inferno is the Phoenix, Windstorm is a griffin and Miltiades is a satyr who decided to try his human form since you came."

I was confused. How was my name Soulbina Persephone Hades?

"Listen, you're a goddess, born of Hades and Persephone. We were born in the 1800s, first immortal and then we were turned mortal 14-15 years ago."

I fainted.


	6. Meet your father

Disclaimer in chapter 1. A/N: sorry if it's bad... and that's it's late... our days are pretty packed...

(Tristan's POV)CHAPTER SIX- MEET YOUR FATHER

Peter was trying to teach Jake and I English but so far, it wasn't really that well. Whenever we spoke, it wasn't proper grammar. But when we wrote, it was proper grammar. "This is gonna take a while." Peter muttered.

Jake and I tried not to laugh. We were pretty much doing most of the grammar mistakes on purpose. Don't ask me why, tough. I guess it's just for laughs.

"Passengers, just one hour until landing." The pilot said.

"One hour until we reach Long Island and you two probably won't be able to ask where you are!" Peter grumbled.

I laughed inside, knowing that Peter was wrong. We could speak proper English... we just didn't feel like doing it right now.

"Well, that's your problem, anyway. I'm gonna read." Peter walked back to his seat, which was in front of ours. He fixed his cap so it covered his horns and pulled out his book. The pages flipped but I think he was either pretending or was really asleep.

Well, if he was asleep, I didn't really care. But there was someone else that I was worried about. That was the woman sitting right behind me.

She didn't look like she wanted to hurt us, but, as they say, "Don't judge a book by it's cover." She had a cap over her eyes so I probably wouldn't be able to tell who she was later. Pale skin, black lipstick, black hair, black nail polish, black clothes... Just imagine a goth wearing a black cap with a large black star embroidery on the left side. (Ignore any grammar mistakes.)

I saw her reflection in the small television screen in the back of Peter's seat. At first I thought she was just a normal passenger going to New York, but then I had a strange feeling I saw her before. I don't know where or when, tough. I just know that I've seen her.

A boy walked nervously towards her and sat down behind Jake. He seemed either ten or eleven. He had a cap on, but unlike the woman's, his said something but I couldn't tell what, though I was pretty sure it was from New York. I thought I saw something that made me think that I knew him in his face but he probably has one of those familiar faces.

"Appolonia Khthonia. She's behind you." Peter whispered. "And Nico Di Angelo."

Jerking slightly, I remembered that Peter could tell if there were monsters, Demigods, Pan, the Golden Fleece, etc. That woman and boy behind us were probably on the list that a satyr could smell. I wondered what they fell under.

The woman, Appolonia Khthonia, scowled. "You had to tell the boy, didn't you, Goat-Boy?"

Peter chuckled to himself quietly. "I'm replacing Miltiades, so I have to, Destroyer."

Jake started to notice what was happening around him. I almost forgot that he was here. "What in t-" He began. He turned to me, wondering if I knew what Peter was talking about.

I shrugged. "I just know who he is talking to." I said.

Appolonia snorted. "So I'm guessing you already told him of his parentage."

'What?!' I thought. 'But I do n-' Jake looked at me. His look said that he was thinking the same thing as I was but about his father. He only had a mother at home in Russia. He did have a father but he looked nothing like him. Jake tried to get his mother to say who his real father was but all he got was: "You know Jose is your real father. Stop talking nonsense."

"I... We aren't supposed to tell them their parentage- especially if their parentage includes one of the Big Three. It makes their scent stronger. They can only be told when they reach camp." Peter replied, a hit of sorrow in his voice, as if he was sorry he couldn't tell us who our mystery parent(s) were.

"Well, then, thank you for reminding me about that." Appolonia turned towards the boy Nico. "You aren't really an orphan. Your father is Hades." She leaned closer to Jake, "Apollo's your father." Then, smiling evilly, she said to me, "Hades' and Persephone's only mortal child."

I was completely still. Hades, Apollo and Persephone were Greek myths. They were gods. So how come if I'm Hades' and Persephone's son, how come I'm mortal?

Jake was staring at the small screen in front of him, not daring to look Appolonia in the eyes. I knew he was thinking that it was impossible that his father could be Apollo... Right?

"Well, I'm gonna leave. Have fun!" Appolonia disappeared.

-----

We landed at the airport on time. Since Nice Di Angelo was traveling with that Appolonia woman, we let him come with us. We asked him where he was before he first met Appolonia and he said he didn't really know where he was but he knew where he was before he got lost.

So... that would bring us to about now, walking in the woods, possibly only Nico knowing where we were heading.

"Where exactly _are_ we going?" I asked Nico. So far, Peter, Jake and I had probably asked him that one hundred times. Hey, it's a guess.

Nico muttered the answer but none of us heard him... again. We reached the bottom of a hill and he pointed at the tree with _the Golden Fleece_ on one of the branches.

"We reached Half-Blood Hill!" Peter exclaimed, finally figuring out where Nico was leading us. "We need to hurry up! I need to speak to Chiron!" He began to run up the hill. And I hate it when Miltiades runs, so, since Peter is also a satyr, take a guess how I felt now.

"Does he always run this fast?" Nico asked Jake and me.

"We just met him the day before we got on the plane," I answered. "Well, we better get running if we want to catch up to Peter."

We all ran quickly up the hill, trying to reach Peter, and the top. Peter had already begun to run down the hill when we reached the tree. Jake and Nico were able to pass it easily, but... me... uh... um...

"Hey! Tristan, what are you doing back there? We need to get down there!" Jake called behind him.

I tried to get through. It was like there was a wall stopping me from going anywhere. "I can't get through!" I saw Peter and a centaur coming towards the hill, Jake and Nico going to them. "I! Can't! Get! Through!" I pounded the invisible wall, trying to get their attention.

The centaur, I think, saw me, pounding the air. He stopped arguing with Nico long enough to notice. He called over a man wearing some kind of animal skin- leopard, I think. He told him something and then the man with the leopard skin nodded.

I was able to catch a bit of what the man said... "He's mortal... no! I will... I don't care! He is...oh, all right..." They started to turn away from the hill and I thought they were going to leave me here.

"Hey!" I ran a bit down the way I climbed up, turned towards the top again, and ran. I was just about to slam into the invisible force field with my shoulder but when I did, I fell right through. "Ompf!" By the time I reached the bottom, I was covered in dirt.

"Ah. Nice of you to drop in," The centaur said, though I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. About the dropping part, I mean. "By the way, I'm Chiron."

"I don't know why you made me let that mortal inside." The man with the leopard skin muttered.

"That'll be Mr. D," Chiron stated. Then, whispered, "Or, Dionysus."

Um... the Greek god of wine? Better not get on his bad side... if I can...

"Hey, C-" A female began. She was running towards us. Then, she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Oh. Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Tristan." I replied, just as a boy with black hair and blue eyes came.

"Percy, Annabeth, I know that Deathra chose you to go with her to find Claimeral as well as some others, but..." Chiron said. He jerked his thumb to an old house. "We have someone waiting for us in the Big House." A blond male with gray eyes was staring at us from a distance. "Ah, Theseus, come over here."

The boy stared at Chiron then walked over. "Yes, Chiron?"

"The six of you, and Grover"-a nearby satyr came over, Grover-"will go talk to our visitor." Chiron responded.

Why did I have a feeling that whoever we were going to talk to would possibly be someone I dread?

"Uh..." I shrugged and followed the other seven.

We entered the Big House, me dragging behind. There was a man facing away from us; the Helm of Darkness on the table, dark black hair, a robe that seemed to have faces sewed into it, pale hands gripping the table... wait... _The Helm of Darkness_?!_Hades_?! My (not 100 percent sure) _father_?! The _Lord of the Dead_?! Oh gods...

I saw Grover, Percy and Annabeth become pale. I believe they've met him already, and it didn't go well... Peter gulped, Nico's eyes showed excitement, Theseus couldn't stop staring at the Helm, Jake wide-eyed, myself feeling strange, as if there was something was happening to me. Maybe it was just that I was a mortal and I wasn't supposed to be in the camp or because I was meeting Hades.

"Tristan." Hades said, after what felt like a few hours but was probably just a few minutes.

"Yes?" I wasn't sure if I should call him Hades or father.

"We thought it was unlikely you would even be able to be saved after you were born mortal." Hades stated, his pale hands relaxing his grip in the table. "Two hundred years about since you were born."

_Two hundred years_?! _The 1800s_?! So, I'm two hundred years old? I was about to say that but instead, I said, "So, why was I born mortal when I'm your and Persephone's son?"

Hades gave a small laugh. "Why did two of my goddess daughters chose to go to Kronos while the other one stayed with me in the Underworld? The world has many questions but, I, my son, am not the person who can answer most of them." A small rainbow appeared next to him and he placed a golden coin in it. "Soulbina," He began, "my daughter."


	7. I Find Out About My Mortal Brother

Disclaimer in chapter 1. A/N: (K) we're sorry we haven't updated on any of our stories! we forgot to upload this! and we dont have the copy of Titan's Curse right now so we dont remember if it was a train station or what... or where it was...

(Deathra's POV) CHAPTER SEVEN- I FIND OUT ABOUT MY MORTAL BROTHER

I quickly went to my sister's side, surprised she actually fainted... well, I would if I just found out that I was born in the 1800s, but when I found out I was a former goddess, I wasn't really surprised. "Soulbina, really, wake up!" Arethousa helped me get her on her feet.

"Deathra, I had expected Soulbina had joined you by now." Hades said.

I turned and saw him in an Iris-Message. "Father! I-"-Didn't know what to say!

"Who are you two? Why do you look like me?" A male inquired from behind Hades.

Hades moved aside and showed a group of eight standing behind him in the Big House. I recognized -um- five of them quickly: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Theseus and Nico Di Angelo. I'd never seen Nico before but... Well, I have seen him before but that was when I was under Kronos. I saw him with his sister but didn't take much notice of them. The other three I didn't know. But, fortunately, I didn't have to ask who they were... well, at least, two of them.

"Tristan? Peter? How did you get at the camp?!" Miltiades wondered.

"Well, we went on a plane to get to L.A. where it felt most likely you were heading, saw Appolonia Khthonia with Nico, told Tristan, Jake, and Nico their parentage, making their scent stronger, Appolonia left us, leaving Nico with us, then when we arrived at Long Island, he took us right here, where, we all forgot that Tristan was completely mortal. Not a drop of god blood." One of the three, Peter, I presumed, replied quickly.

"Whoa, if I'm Hades' and Persephone's son, shouldn't I even have a drop of immortal blood?" Another of the three, I'm guessing Tristan, the one who asked Soulbina and me who we were.

Hades sighed. "Iris Messaging is limited, so we will continue this in a bit." He waved the I.M. away.

"But- oh, never mind." By now, Soulbina had awaken.

"Did I just hear that there was another unknown sibling I have?" Soulbina muttered. She put her hand to her forehead, as if she was dizzy.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Thalia beet me to it.

"Yeah, and you have another one too, trapped in Tartarus." I had forgotten that she was there, along with Artemis and the other Hunters.

"Tartarus?" Arethousa helped Soulbina sit down on a large rock. "I remember something about it, but the memory is faint..."

Artemis stared at me, wondering if she, Inferno, or Windstorm should tell Soulbina the truth about her history, making me wonder how she knew. I just nodded. The three of them went over to Soul and Arethousa to explain.

Walking over to Miltiades and Luke, I asked, "Let me guess, Tristan was your person?" Miltiades had changed back to his satyr form.

"Yeah..." He answered... slowly...

I nodded. "I just guessed because of the clothing- both from Russia and that I saw Tristan in a vision while I was flying with Windstorm and Inferno."

He nodded, as if that was very manifest. (Ignore improper usage of words, if any.) "I still can't believe that Appolonia Khthonia found them- more or less, took the trouble to even find them."

Luke shuddered, possibly the memory of Appolonia making Claimeral attack him.

I nodded but did no more than that, trying to veer the topic away from "Destroyer of the Underworld." It brought back unremembered memories of the times when I... I... when I _killed_ those who disobeyed Kronos and tried to escape from his control... I shock my head. I wasn't that anymore. I'm free from Kronos...

Hopefully.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN-?! Oh, wow..." Soulbina said suddenly, making me jerk.

-----

Miltiades, Luke, the other Hunters, and I were silent for the rest of the time. We waited for them to finish explaining to Soulbina before we did anything else.

By then...

"Wait." Hades. In person. The Hunters had left right as he spoke. Excluding Arethousa, though.

"Yes, Father?" Soulbina and I said in unison.

Hades gave a small smile. "If you continue at this pace, you'll be at L.A. in a week or so,"

Soulbina stared at him, confused a bit. But I nodded, knowing it was true. "How can we quicken the pace, then? We need to get to Tartarus before Kronos does who-knows-what does to Claimeral,"

He shrugged, as if he wanted us to figure that part out. "Here. See if this helps," He gave us an envelope and disappeared. I guess I guessed right.

I didn't understand why he didn't just bring us to the Underworld, then let us figure out where Tartarus is. I opened the envelope and inside was...  
just a plain sheet of white paper. Crap.

"How can a piece of paper help us get to Tartarus?" Luke asked.

"I dunno." I held it up to the sun, not sure how that would help me see...

"Wait. There." Soulbina pointed at something faint appearing on the paper. "Something, something, something, 'rain'? Something, 'for,' something, 'at,' something, something, 'the,' something, something, 'Percy,' something, something, 'while,' something, something, something, 'Annabeth,' something, something."

"Wow. It really says 'Something something something rain something for something at something something the something something Percy something something while something something something Annabeth something something'? How does that help?" Windstorm muttered. Everyone glared at her. "What?"

Soulbina rolled her eyes. I tried to figure out what the rest of the paper said.

"It says, 'There is a _train_ waiting for you at the subway, the same one Percy was at while trying to save Annabeth and Artemis.'" Inferno stated.

Now everyone was staring at her.

"How do you know?" Arethousa inquired.

Inferno shrugged. "The writing gets clearer when it faces the sun, right? I'm fire, as a Phoenix should be, so it was easier for me to figure it out."

I nodded, understanding... sorta. "So, where exactly is the subway, again?"

We all turned to Luke, who was the only one who knew Percy back then.

Luke noticed that we were staring at us. "Hey, I wasn't with him then!"

Crap. How. Will. We. Find. That. Freaking. Subway?

"How about Arethousa and I go one way to try to find it and you guys go another way? We can contact each other if we find it," Soulbina suggested.

"Why not? But maybe you two should take someone else with you too. A group of five and a group of two... It may be better if it were groups of four and three." Miltiades suggested.

"I'll go." Both Windstorm and Inferno offered at the same time. Windstorm looked at Inferno. "Never mind. You go, Inferno."

Inferno looked at me to see if I said it was OK. I nodded.

"Well, see you guys in a while," Arethousa waved as they left.

OK, here's my mistakes of the day here:

1. Letting Soulbina, Arethousa, and Inferno go off in a different direction than the rest of us.

2. Letting Inferno go with them.

Effects that happened because of them:

1. ??? Dunno. You'll have to wait for Soulbina's chapter. I wasn't with them.

2. Mm... You'll have to wait for my next chapter. It doesn't happen till the next few days, so that will be later on.

What I think you're saying to me:

1. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CLIFF-HANGER US?!

2. WHY WON'T YOU TELL US?!

3. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

What I say:

1. Dunno.

2. Dunno.

3. Mm...(Couple hours later.) Dunno.

5. Gotta let Claimeral type her part of the story in Tartarus.

6. You think how Claimeral is gonna type her story while she's in Tartarus.

7. Did you notice that everything is _past-tense_? Well, nearly everything... (Not sure.)

8. You just noticed there was no number 4, huh?

9. (One last thing, Claim'!) END OF CHAPTER SEVEN. :D


	8. What Is Going On Here?

disclaimer in chapter 1. A/N: how many chapters until the end? vote on our profile! the poll is on the top! and sorry if you think it's boring! go ahead and complain in your review.

(Claimeral's POV) CHAPTER EIGHT- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

The dragons had been talking so I couldn't hear them. Sigh. At least Themis-

"I must go, Claimeral." Themis said. "The other Titans may start wondering."

I nodded. "Go ahead, Themis. We wouldn't want that." So. Just me and the dragons.

Themis left as soon as I said that.

A loud rumble interrupted me from asking something from Flying-Claimer.

I was going to ask if she knew where Deathra might be on her route here, but instead I asked, "What was that?"

**Hm? Oh. That rumble? That was Sisyphus. You know, bound to forever roll up that large stone only to have it roll down again? **Flying-Claimer replied then returned to her chat with Blood-Drinker, Soul-Catcher, and... Um... oh, right! Lave-Earth... no, Lava-Earth. I still can't get his name right.

'No, I barely know anything about Sisyphus except his name.' I thought. 'Well, lesson one of the day: Sisyphus, the one who is bound to roll up a large stone only to have it roll down again.'

I started to wander aimlessly, getting bored in Tartarus. At least in the Underworld, I could talk to Cerberus... but Tartarus is in the Underworld so... never mind. Still no Cerberus, plus no dead spirits, plus the only other "people" here are four dragons who are talking with each other, equals I'M SUPER BORED HERE!

"Hey, watch where you're going, here!" Someone yelped. Then that person muttered some curses at me.

"Watch your mouth! You're insulting a child of _Hades and Persephone_!" I stated. The dragons didn't hear us at all.

"I don't care if you're Zeus himself!" The person replied. He continued to curse me.

That made me angrier. Cursing a goddess, even if they're mortally grounded- is that the right term? - means trouble. I may not have any powers right now, but I can beat up someone pretty good. "You want a fight?"

"Yeah! Let's see if you're as good a fighter as you talk!" He said.

"You asked for it!" This is sounding like an action movie.

**What's goin' on there, Claim'? Not gettin' in a fight, I hope. **Blood-Drinker asked me.

_**If you are, it's probably Haemon you're getting in a fight with.**_Soul-Collector said.

"Haemon?" I wondered as I placed my fists next to my sides.

"You had to tell her, didn't you, SC?" He muttered.

The first thing that came to my mind after he said that was: SC? Where are all these nicknames coming from?

_**I dunno. I just know if Claimeral was getting in a fight, especially down here in Tartarus, the only person would be you, Haemon.**_ Soul-Collector stated. _**Besides, you're the only other person down here besides Claimeral.  
**_

Haemon groaned. I guess he didn't really like losing a chance of a fight... like an Ares kid... Was he a Demigod? Even now I don't know.

"Excuse me? I'd like an explanation." I said.

_**Well, Haemon-**_ Lava-Earth began.

"Hey, don't say anything or else," Haemon said.

In the dim light, that just reappeared then, helped me see how Haemon looked like. I had already known what his personality was: proud and arrogant. That was enough to make me believe he was an Ares kid. But as for the features, I'm not sure if he looks anything like an Ares kid may have. I don't remember much of my few hour stay at the Camp, mostly because I was knocked out for most of it, and I didn't bother to look at any of the other campers besides Ryan- for a few minutes- Annabeth, Marilyn, Percy, and Grover- those all for about a couple of hours. I've never seen any of the Ares kids before so how should I know? Anyway, as I looked at his eyes, I saw "flames" dancing in them, so, he was proud, arrogant, and his eyes are like Ares so that pretty much clears it up for me.

**Anyway... you were saying?** I asked Lava-Earth, so only the dragons could hear me... or so I thought.

"I know you're asking them." Haemon stated.

'Lesson 2: You will never learn anything from someone about Haemon if he is there himself.' I thought. I sighed. I wished Deathra would hurry up getting here. But it wouldn't really matter when it becomes time to chose what side; all of us will have to chose, no matter where we would be. Not that I had a choice, anyway; Kronos already got me back on his side, so I can't chose when the time comes.

End of the first day in Tartarus time, about a week outside of Tartarus. I'm going to do what Deathra does.

What I learned today:

1. Who Sisyphus is.

2. You can't learn anything about Haemon while he's near you.

What you're probably saying to me:

1. This chapter is boring.

2. At least there's not much of a cliff hanger, this time.

3. When is the excitement going to start again?

What I say to that:

1. I agree.

2. No comment.

3. I dunno. I only know what happened to me, not anyone else, but I do know when it gets exciting in Tartarus- maybe- though telling you would be spoiling it.

Mistakes of the day:

1. Saying that I had no choice when the time comes to chose our sides.

Effects:

1. I'll get back to you. There's some people who don't want the story spoiled. But until then, go click this user's pen-name and vote to see how long until the next book starts.

Things I just want to say:

1. End of this chapter.


End file.
